


笼中鸟.

by Carla_Gimlet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carla_Gimlet/pseuds/Carla_Gimlet
Summary: The Man Who Lost America那次晚宴之后……英国如火般炽烈的热情不是投掷给他的，但美利坚已经把金丝雀幻想成菲尼克斯(Phoenix)了.





	笼中鸟.

一个美妙的童话故事，一个令人费解的神话，英国的言语、动作和笑容像一朵细长的火焰般安静燃烧，但美利坚只能听见挂在玄关的金丝笼里，那只鹦鹉正在不停冲撞。它通体鲜亮的绿色，张开双翅露出尖喙和浓密的羽毛，本应从口中吐出的婉转歌声，此时此刻在人听来却只是白噪音，如同英格兰炽热发白的夏日一般让人神经紧张。

 

阿尔弗雷德感到羞愧。他原本承诺过他可以取悦英国，一年比一年做得更好——但实际上，他们之间的关系仍然像这房间一样促狭，像囚笼上的花纹一样鼓噪。殖民地和母国之间缺少沟通，拖到现在有什么秘而不宣、躁动不安的事情快要发生了。阿尔弗雷德可以感受到蛇一般潜行而来的危机，促使他攥紧拳头以抑制身体的颤抖，而英国也面色苍白，等待着。两位绅士都屏住呼吸，等待对方先把话挑明。

 

究竟应该怎么开口呢？怎么按捺心里的恐惧呢？阿尔弗雷德盯着自己的脚尖，低头思索。当他感到那些谗言像糖浆一样黏住了自己的喉咙的时候，英国哐当一声放下了刀叉。

 

“我的天，阿尔弗雷德，”英国拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，汤汁映得他的嘴唇朱红，“你送来的鸟真的吵死了。这就是美利坚的国粹吗？如果我是克里奥帕特拉*，你这个献礼人现在已经被处死了，你知道吗？”

 

***埃及艳后**

 

“它被你吓到了，我的宝贝跟我在一起的时候从来都很乖！”阿尔弗雷德像是被戳到了痛处，打了个激灵，“你不是很擅长跟什么小动物小精灵之类的相处吗？怎么不给它施个魔法？”

 

“仅限于欧洲大陆的。荒蛮之地的生物我搞不定。”

 

“？？”阿尔弗雷德情绪激动地说，“你能有一天不损我吗，亚瑟？”他气势汹汹地从宴会桌的高脚凳上跳下来，三步并作两步走到玄关，取下了横梁上的鸟笼，恨恨地想，下次我应该给他带一只秃鹫。他的动作有点粗鲁，导致鸟笼大幅度地晃动起来，那里面的活物站立不稳，被推搡了几个趔趄。

 

“既然你不喜欢，那就把它放生好了，”男孩嘟哝着转过身，却发现不知何时亚瑟已经站到了他的身后。英国人穿着白衬衫、织花背心和蓝色外套，逆光站着，弯腰凑近他。阿尔弗雷德绷紧身体，在亚瑟的手即将放到他的肩膀上的时候举起鸟笼挡在自己面前。气氛有一瞬间的凝滞，这下连鹦鹉也安静下来了。

 

阿尔弗雷德眯起一只眼睛，他视线里的男人被鸟笼的金属杆划分成了很多个部分，在彼岸垂手站着，模模糊糊，金光闪闪。他也在鸟笼的反光处看见了自己。他们都有同样的皮肤、血肉和躯壳，同样棱角分明、眼眶深陷的脸庞，同样修长有力、起茧的双手，带着侵略的欲望，抓攫着同样的事物。在这样近的距离下，阿尔弗雷德看见亚瑟的领口和袖口因为天气炎热而被汗水濡湿，裸露的皮肤上青筋暴突。而他的绿眼睛里挂着一副温和的神情，咧嘴笑着，勾勒出掩饰之下的欲望雏形。

 

“不。”他说。

 

笼中鸟扑腾了一下。亚瑟把手指从囚笼的缝隙间伸进去，摁住了它，阿尔弗雷德本能地松开了手。英国人浑圆的指尖从鸟喙摸到尾羽，留下一道清晰的抚痕，然后反方向摸回来，指尖插进它肋下柔软的毛发。他力道很重但动作灵活，一路撩起了看不见的火光，手下的活物轻微颤抖着，蓝色眼珠痛苦地向阴影处转动，蒙上了一层狂热。阿尔弗雷德身体僵硬地站着，他先是从笼中那双含情的眼睛里读出了某种宗教情感——易受暗示、轻信、极端偏执……又充满激情和胆识。

 

然后他就感受到了冲动，像昏君吸引弄臣。他猛地钳住了英国的手腕，声音嘶哑地开口：

 

“我也是荒蛮之地的生物，”这些字句浪潮一般地流出他的身体，“你也搞不定我吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

英国以前可能教过他一些外交礼仪和技巧，但那时没人觉得美利坚能真正用得上。那时，英国作为远道而来的贵客在波士顿的厨房里下火鸡面，阿尔弗雷德就趴在烟熏火燎的橱窗上，“国家”这个词的意义被他一分为二——亲密的人，或者印第安人，前者可以推心置腹，而后者有利可图。对于后一种，英国在被油烟呛得咳嗽的间隙回答他的是：“你承诺跟他们交好，再找个借口把条约撕毁就行了。”

 

英国可能是一个失败的教导者，但美利坚学习天赋异禀，或者他们富有侵略性的血液本就一脉相承，导致这个行事准则在男孩百年的成长历程中十分受用。但临近18世纪末期，“亲密的人”和“敌人”这两个概念的界限被模糊了，中间是一片空白地带，充满了未知的危险和不可能性。在这样的情况下，美利坚变得鲁莽，而英格兰变得焦虑、反复无常、自我麻木。看看他那双水光潋滟的绿眼睛就知道了！如果昨晚刚见面的时候两个国家还能保持理智，隔着七八个烛台坐在长桌两端互相客套的话，那么现在事态发展就有点脱离常轨了——那只金丝笼重重地砸到了地上。随后，烛台也滚到了桌底。

 

“最好你搬过来，暂时不要回波士顿了，”英国就着那只被钳住的手，抚摸上了男孩的脸颊，“殖民地不太平，我怕你出事……毕竟所有人都知道你我亲密无间，是吧？”

 

“是吗？”阿尔弗雷德嗤了一声，听起来却有点像难耐的喘息，手上的力道松了。英国抽回手，停在半空勾了勾。

 

“来，”他简慢地说，“我罩你吧。”

 

这句话像一句魔咒，效果立竿见影，阿尔弗雷德感到自己完全硬了。在来得及思考英国这句话是否又是拐弯抹角的试探或者嘲讽之前，他已经冲上去揪住了对方的领子。这立领恐怕是浆过太多次，足有一英寸高，又硬得硌手。但几秒钟之后，阿尔弗雷德感受到了隔着面料传来的，英国脖颈皮肤的触感和跳动的经脉。他的兄长很自然地把手臂搭上了他的肩膀，圈住了他的后颈，温热的唇贴在他的唇上。

 

他们刚刚用过餐，唇齿间一股精谷物面包和黄油的味道，尝起来很甜腻，带着烟草和雨国的潮气。阿尔弗雷德感到腹部鼓胀，刚刚吃下去的芝士、香肠和其他什么汤汁四溅的珍馐佳肴在他的胃袋里翻腾起来，激起一朵火焰从心脏蔓延到四肢百骸。这可不是什么好兆头——火焰燎过他肢体的末端之后，把他克己复礼的美德也给烧尽了。

 

英国放在他后脑的手掌在逐渐收紧，他啃咬着对方的嘴唇，然后因为加大的压力而撬开了对方的牙关。他觉得英国的口腔滚烫而香甜，可是太狭窄了，阻碍了自己的进攻，于是伸出右手钳住对方的下巴，想把它掰得更开一些。英国被他的鲁莽吓了一跳，很不客气地捏住了他的耳朵作为反击。“耐心点，小先生，”年长者告诫说，身体后倾躺在长桌的主座一方。阿尔弗雷德踉跄了一下。他不知道是因为自己没站稳还是英国突然抬起双腿，勾住了他的后腰。他的脚下踢到了鸟笼门的机关，啪嗒一声，那只受惊的动物振动双翅从笼里飞快地逃逸出来了。

 

鸟雀拖着尾羽掠过他的头顶，英国有一瞬间的犹豫，似乎想要暂时停止这场性事，但阿尔弗雷德已经在他的腰腹间低下了头。他繁复的衣物被笨拙地撕开，刺绣和坠饰迸裂的声音清晰可闻，然后皮肤上滴下了水，男孩开始舔舐他。阿尔弗雷德的手伸到背后，托住英国的脚踝，缓慢地把那双白色长袜脱下来。他的手指和唇舌作弄过的地方都变得紧绷、汗毛倒竖，变得潮湿而通红，而他的眼波流转过的地方都变得欢欣鼓舞。英国停止思考他们没有保障的共同生活，愉快地遁入感官享受。但片刻之后，当他的腰被托起，并粗暴地往对方的胯下送的时候——那双蓝眼睛里带着反叛和占有的欲望，正在熊熊燃烧。

 

鸟振翅的声音。烛台、果盘和酒盏撞到一起的声音、美利坚发出的窸窸窣窣的动作，这声音虽然被压抑着，但对事物失去掌控的恐惧仍然像齿轮啮合、机器轰鸣的巨响一样在他脑海炸开。英国眨了眨眼睛，试图发出警告，但美利坚粗糙的指腹已经在他的唇上反复摩挲，混合着体液和涎水捣了进去。

 

操，这得寸进尺的小崽子。英国觉得自己真他妈想咬他一口。他腾出一只手，向上抓住他的殖民地的下巴，因为生理疼痛想要把对方推开。阿尔弗雷德眼疾手快地躲开了他的反抗，反手钳制住他，臂弯收得更紧，也把他压得更紧。

 

男孩抽插了一下，俯到他耳边说：“是你让我这么做的，亚瑟.柯克兰。你的戏弄我经受不起。”

 

“啊……你太粗鲁了，操……你就不能学着，做个温柔的情人吗，我的好男孩？”

 

阿尔弗雷德掐住他的腰，指尖摁进他的腰窝，手掌向着臀瓣一路往下，划出四道青白的痕迹。英国的手扶在对方的胸前，仰着头，随着两人动作的起伏抓紧又放松。被一次格外猛烈的抽插顶得叫了一声之后，他腰背弓起，脚趾蜷曲，阿尔弗雷德稍微往后退了些许。他抚摸到粘稠而滚烫的体液，顺着瓷白的皮肤流到桌面下之后变得像镇痛剂一般清凉。他再往后退了些许，低头看着那流畅的大腿内侧线条和骤然紧缩的臀线，和沟壑之内通红肿胀的后穴。

 

他们同时叹息一声，屏息谛听，美利坚往前移动了一步，抱住他羞耻的情人。后者竖起手指放到他的嘴唇上，示意他暂时不要吻他。英国用极低的声音问：“他到哪里去了？”

 

他富有钝感的尾音嘶哑而磁性。“什么？”

 

“那只被我施了魔法的小动物……”英国喘息了一声，再次把手伸到他的两腿之间，摩擦起来。电流从他的尾骨窜到后脑，于此同时，他们听见了什么撞击窗玻璃的声音。

 

咚、咚……

 

阿尔弗雷德撑起了身体。他的视线里一片炽热发白的日光，因为英国的在场而被镶嵌上金黄色，甜美得令人晕眩。但是在这些味道和旋律背后，一团阴影正冲撞着梦境边缘。那个生物时而像一个阴谋一样浑身漆黑，时而又显出多彩而辽阔的幻象，就在这狭窄的宴会厅的穹顶之下，生出坚硬的脊梁。阿尔弗雷德感到快感像植物卷须一般从英国的手下伸出，缠住他，又像脐带似的和母体剥离。在这纠葛不清、生命孕育的泥沼之中，荒蛮之地的野兽仍然没有得到驯服，笼中鸟的尾羽变得被燎烧过一般通红，像是从火焰中腾空而起了。

 

“你听见了吗？你的魔法失效了。”他动情地听着那挣脱桎梏的声音，抱起英国换了一个体位，自己坐到了高背椅上。英国跨坐在他的腿上，面对着他，因为重力整根性器没入得更深。宗主国尽力作出一个狡兔逃回巢穴的笑容，绿眼睛蛊惑地闪烁了一下，那是盛情邀请，也可能是盛情挽留。

 

咚、咚……

 

“以后要听话，知道吗？”

 

“我会的……”男孩喘着粗气，断断续续地说。他撞击英国的频率逐渐和笼中鸟撞击囚笼的频率重合了，和他高亢的心跳重合了。他绷紧身体、闭紧眼睛，任由那些热烈的感情喷薄而出、四散零落。然后他手上的动作温柔了一些，安静下来，抚摸着他爱人的脊背，感受着冰凉的水滴滴答答顺着指缝往下流。

 

当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他看见英国低头缴了械，带着忧虑和羞愧的神情，准备好接受任何形式的投降。

 

 

 

 


End file.
